Promesa
by Mushaid
Summary: Dean en pánico, Castiel más sincero que nunca y una promesa sellada entre el beso y la inconsciencia. Basado en el 8X08. No importa si no lo has visto.


**Hola! Este es mi primer fic de esta serie, pero era necesario! Estos dos juntos son todo un amor y no se puede evitar.**

**Summary: Dean en pánico, Castiel más sincero que nunca y una promesa sellada entre el beso y la inconsciencia. Basado en el 8X08. Si no lo has visto…no importa**

**No hace falta decir que nada de me pertenece fuera de la trama de esta historia, verdad? Solo me divierto **

**...**

Decir que Dean entro en pánico, no fue una exageración

Llevaba días dándole vuelta a demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y la mayoría, se debía al de ojos azules que sonreía entusiasmado con su nueva decisión de trabajo.

De acuerdo, soportaría viajar recurrente con el ángel, no es como si le molestara la verdad, pero aquello de compartir habitación era un asunto diferente, en primer lugar porque Cass no sabía respetar su intimidad (sin mencionar las "visitas" nocturnas en sus sueños), en segundo porque había algo diferente en el ambiente cada vez que se acercaban desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, en especial desde el purgatorio, recordaba aquellas noches en las que encontraba consuelo y esperanza en esa mirada cielo, sentía que de un momento a otro se dejaría llevar, eso era algo para lo que el mayor de los Winchester no estaba preparado.

Si le agregan la charla de una horas atrás en la que Castiel se dejo ver tan expuesto y el hecho de que el ángel no dormía tenemos como resultado, a un rubio dando vueltas sobre la cama en mas alerta que cuando se encontraba de caza.

mierda-suspiro frustrada dando su vuelta 500

-¿No puedes dormir Dean?- susurro una voz más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir

-Joder Cass ya hemos hablado de tus apariciones al estilo Haudinii-la expresión de duda seguramente por la referencia, aumento su desesperación haciéndolo sentarse de un salto quedando tan cerca del otro que sus narices se rozaron. Por fin vio la posición, apoyado sobre sus manos en el colchón casi sobre el 1, 2, 3 segundos fue el tiempo en que Dean paso de la desesperación al pánico saliendo de la cama y dejando con una mirada más preocupada al otro-Espacio personal, ¡maldición que te he dicho de esto!-

-Lo siento, pero creí conveniente hacerlo para no hablar tan fuerte y no despertar a Sam, aunque no parece ser un problema, tú casi has gritado y tu hermano apenas se ha movido-hablo aun en susurro mirando de reojo al menor.

El rubio se reprendió mentalmente, no podía seguir actuando tan estúpido y menos a expensas de molestar a todo cuanto se le cruzara, que culpa tenia Sammy en todo aquello como para levantarlo por un ataque de adolecente enamo... ¡¿Que diablos le estaba pasando?!, obviamente debía ocurrir algo malo en su cabeza ¿enamorado EL?, ¡¿De Cass?! Imposible porque...porque...

-¿Que ocurre Dean?-y ahí estaba de nuevo ese idiota de ojos azules tan cerca como para susurra en su nuca, un suspiro involuntario se escapo de sus labios.

"Mierda" grito su subconsciente, así que dando por hecho que ya no podría dormir se separo y camino hacia la puerta de aquel cuarto de motel haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que el otro lo siguiera hasta las escaleras donde se sentó siendo imitado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-La verdad, no lo sé amigo, créeme que no lo sé-contesto lo más sincero posible mientras escondía su rostro entre su manos desesperado

-No es por el caso, te resulta divertido, lo sé no has dejado de sonreír-

-¿Lo notas Cass? cuando algo me gusta, cuando sonrío, vamos no deberías decir esas cosas se malinterpretarían-rio divertido por sus propias idioteces

-Claro que lo hago, siempre te observo, eres fascinante Dean-contesto con tal seriedad que corto la risa del rubio

-Eso suena aun peor-sonrió nervioso- suenas a un acosador-

-No lo veo como "acoso"-contesto un tanto molesto por la comparación- Solo que cuando se trata de ti es un poco difícil no prestarte atención, haciendo estupideces como si no te importaras, me preocupo, eso es todo-

-No deberías dar consejos de que tanto me cuido ¿vale? menos cuando eres tu el que me hablo de suicidio apenas unas horas antes-

-Ohh claro como si tu nunca lo hubieras pensado-Dean se arrepintió al instante cuando el de la gabardina intento ponerse en pie, pero antes de que lo lograra lo tomo del brazo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intensión, solo...¡ahhh! estoy un poco frustrado ¿si? yo tampoco estoy del todo bien desde que regrese, son demasiadas cosas y de pronto tu regresas con esa mirada que...-callo de golpe

-¿Mi mirada?-

-No importa-

-A mi si-

-¿Como te sientes?-cambio de tema, si, pero no es como si no le importara esa pregunta

-Deberías aprender a abrirte con alguien-suspiro resignado- Supongo que mejor, es raro ¿sabes? no es que pueda olvidar pero por instantes creo que aun puedo seguir, que tengo un propósito y por el momento con eso me basta-

-A mi también, ¿que?, no eres el único que te preocupas por alguien más-rió viendo la duda en el otro-Además me imagino que te puedo entender, estaremos bien Cass, tu, Sam y yo, creo que puedo encargarme de eso-

-El que debería de protegerte y consolar tendría que ser yo, no me hagas sentir tan inútil-

-Rayos Cass no seas estúpido, eso lo haces a diario, es decir... eres un buen ángel guardián, solo quiero regresarte el favor-

-No lo hago para que me pagues, escúchame Dean, tu eres lo más importante que tengo, junto con Sam eres mi familia, sé que no es fácil para ti entenderlo pero eres eso que me hace sentir que aun tengo porque luchar-

Termino de hablar sin voltear a verlo, con la vista perdida en aquella ciudad, el rubio por el contrario observaba el perfil del ángel embelesado, siempre supo que era importante para el castaño pero escucharlo tan decidido, ser su razón...

-Cass, ¿Por qué yo?-

El castaño, se giro lento, volviendo a suspirar, como si explicara el color del cielo.

-Porque así lo quiero, porque así lo siento. Entraste cambiando mi mundo, mis ideales y abriste un enorme mundo aterrador e indeciso pero sobre todo hermoso. Dean no podría existir nada que me importara más que tu y no quiero que cambie-

¿Cómo se podía contestar algo así? ¿Qué quería responder él?

Tenía claro que lo más importante que tenía era su hermano, pero… ¿y si ya no era el único? Recreo cada momento junto al otro, frases y secretos compartidos en silencio, miedos, sueños. Estaba jodido.

Así que hizo lo único que tenía seguro que podría, debía y sobretodo quería hacer.

Fue suave como todo primer beso debía ser, algo torpe pero ya tendrían tiempo de aprender. Esa pequeña lamida en el labio inferior, ese ligero mordisco para tentar terreno, tranquilo y lento.

Se separaron apenas abriendo los ojos entreviendo la mirada del otro, aun temblando pero sin miedo. Dentro de ese mundo que surgía cuando se miraban.

-¿Qué fue esto?-

-Por ahora, una promesa-ese seño fruncido de duda y el ligero sonrojo hizo reír al rubio- No sé qué pasa entre nosotros Cass, créeme que no estaba entre mis planes besar a un hombre, pero si soy sincero, si eres tú, es lo mejor que he hecho en mucho tiempo-

-Yo…-

-No hables, deja que me desahogue a no lo hare nunca-el ojiazul asintió- ni idea de lo que ocurre, tampoco te puedo asegurar un final feliz, pero tomémoslo como una promesa, de que sin importar cuanta mierda nos caiga encima, mantengamos esto, lo que sea que es y quizás, no lo sé- susurro avergonzado- ¿algo más?-odiaba las "charlas de chicas" más aun cuando se comportaba como una, pero qué diablos ese beso lo derritió.

El ángel sonrió radiante, para robar otro rápido roce de labios como su respuesta descolocando y dejando ansioso de más al otro.

-Me parece bien, Dean-

Ambos asintieron, quedando en silencio un rato más, observando el cielo, esperando algo que sabían no llegaría esa noche.

Hasta que el menor comenzó a cabecear, Castiel lo noto así que tomándolo de la mano guio a su protegido de regreso a la cama, recostándolo mientras él se recargaba en la cabecera, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro acurrucarse a él.

-¿Ahora si me dejaras cuidarte?-sonrió cerrando los ojos queriendo grabar ese momento para siempre.

-Supongo que no tengo muchas opciones- susurro entrelazando su mano con la del pelinegro, que sin pensarlo apretó el agarre.

-No, no lo tienes, siempre estaré a tu lado-

-Lo sé- como respuesta solo sintió la mano libre de su compañero pasearse por su cabello

-Ohh y una cosa más Sam no tiene que enterarse de esto, al menos por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero que siga pensando que la hermana entre nosotros sigue siendo él-suspiro al sentir la mano de Cass pasar por su oreja.

-como gustes pero, creo que acaba de quedar claro que no es así-susurro ante el ceño fruncido del somnoliento-

-Cállate-

Y todo se volvió silencio, pronto amanecerá, todo rastro de la noche anterior sería un secreto.

No sabían era la última noche juntos en mucho tiempo o que Castiel decidirá separar sus caminos otra vez, ni que Dean no opondría resistencia porque todo esto, no tiene importancia.

Estaba esa muda promesa sellada entre el beso y la inconsciencia.

… -Si Dean, será algo más- ….

**Si llegaste aquí, gracias por lee! Si crees que merece un review, pues lo espero :p**

**Díganme que tal, sigo con otro? _n**


End file.
